Nightmare
by OtakuFantasy
Summary: Emi has a nightmare that might reveal more about her feelings than she wants to Based on spoilers I found about future events in the light


Disclaimer: I do not own Hataraku Maou-sama (although if I did, there would be more MaouXEmi moments!)

**Spoiler Alert: This story is based on spoilers I found about future events that occur in the light novel. If you are just beginning the novel or anime and don't want to be spoiled, don't read!**

Emi felt a sense of nostalgia as she raced toward the top of the spiraling staircase. She had been up these same steps once before only a little over two years ago, though it felt like ages had passed since she was last here.

The battle that took place within these walls was etched into Emi's mind. She could still remember that night when she had first met her arch enemy, the Demon Lord. Maou had put up a good fight, but Emi had the upper hand and was about to finish the job until the great Demon Lord dodged and escaped through the gate. Emi had chased after him, unwilling to let him get away, but now here she was again, at the Demon Lord's Castle.

She smirked at the memory. Emi had no clue how they got back to Ente Isla, but she definitely knew that now was the moment to finish the battle her and Maou had started before.

Reaffirming her resolve and picking up more speed, Emi continued up the dark stairway until she saw the light shining from the entrance up ahead.

Quickly unsheathing her sword, Emi entered through the opening.

The room was the same as she had left it. The damage that was done to the walls and floors from her and Maou's last fight still seemed like fresh scars. Actually the only real difference she noticed was that the room was a lot emptier, making the already dark and gloomy atmosphere feel lonelier.

Shaking the feeling off, Emi began scanning the area until she finally fixed her eyes on a tall figure standing in the center of the room. She gripped her sword as she looked at her target.

Maou must have not heard her come in. His back was turned toward her and he was very still as if he were a statue. Emi knew this was the perfect opportunity to strike.

Swiftly running as quietly and stealthily as she could, Emi charged toward the unsuspecting Demon Lord with her sword aiming right for his chest.

She was almost there, but before she was within stabbing distance, Maou slowly turned around...and held out his arms as if to embrace her.

Emi's eyes became wide and she tried to stop herself before she dealt the final blow, but it was already too late. Her blade had already pierced through his heart.

Blood oozed out of the wound and fell to the floor, forming a red pool.

Emi's body began to shake.

"W-why? Why did you let me kill you!?"

Emi, still quaking from shock, moved her gaze upward to look at the much larger demon that stood before her.

She had expected to see a face full of anger or hatred, but instead to her amazement, his eyes looked down on her with gentleness and calm as if she were the most precious treasure in the world.

Her heart froze as Maou began to smile.

"It's all right," he whispered.

Emi was lost for words, but before she could find a response, Maou had already slumped down to his knees and lay motionless on the floor. He was dead.

Trembling, Emi looked at her hands that had held her sword as if they were tainted. What had she done?

All Emi had ever wanted was to kill him. She was the Hero after all and he was the Demon Lord, it was her duty to protect the world from the evil he caused. He and his army had murdered a countless amount of humans in the past so she should be happy that he was gone and yet…

Her chest tightened in pain as if she were the one who was impaled by her own sword.

Tears rolled down Emi's face. She couldn't get them to stop.

Emi sank down to her knees and screams in anguish.

"MAOU!?"

* * *

Emi wakes up, screaming in the night until she finally snaps back into reality.

It was just a dream.

She wraps her arms around herself, still trying to stay calm. Though it was only a dream, it felt all too real.

What was that all about?

Emi has had nightmares before, but this one was different than the rest. She had never felt so emotional, had never felt so much pain…

That's when Emi realized it. The reason why she felt this way was not due to pity or guilt, but because in reality no matter how Emi hated to admit it, she couldn't live without Maou…..


End file.
